


Part of Who

by Demisexual_Demise_Leor



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Hidden World, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Spoils the Ending, THWIsNotCanon, The salt of the Hidden World, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demisexual_Demise_Leor/pseuds/Demisexual_Demise_Leor
Summary: They won the battle, the dragons are ready to leave but...what if some of them don't want to? and Why?





	Part of Who

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

Toothless and Hiccup shared a bond, and both knew that.

The dragon had been united to the boy (now a man) for enough moons that the creature had actually forgotten the length of it, not that it mattered because it felt deeper than anything measurable.

That is why it meant so much to say goodbye; that after all of this, he still gave him a choice. Once so long ago, he thought humans weren’t capable of that, or anything that wasn’t hate and death. He was so glad to be wrong. 

But now it had come to an end. The horrible white-haired human was dead, and yet that didn’t mean it was over, because it would never be over; men would never stop doing this, even if some like his Hiccup would be incapable of that. It was time to go to a safer place, the only one that hasn’t been touched by the human hand: the Hidden World. 

Looking at the lovely eyes of his partner and then at his flock, he saw all the different dragons, of all sizes and species. All of them were under his protection. It was time to do what was best for them. 

He roared to them, to all of them, in something that meant only one thing: “ ** _Go._** ” A thing too simple in human terms that would need more context, but easy to understand for dragons, who only needed so little words to communicate.

The replies didn’t seem to wait from the more wild and unpredictable dragons, individuals who couldn’t settle for a human village and needed more. He heard every creature that his Hiccup saved and sent to Berk, who were more than on board of the idea of a life without anything that wasn’t dragons.   

The odd thing was that not all responded. Toothless tilted his head, kind of curious now at his fellow members of the flock, the ones who had been at his side for so long – Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. That puzzled the alpha; he thought maybe some bigger dragons would have an issue, somebody who tried to take his place, but them? Why them of all the dragons would just stay silent?

“ ** _No._** ” He heard and checked to see how the Stormcutter moved away from his human, facing him. In his glare he didn’t see any revelry, desire of power of even envy; the magnificent beast saw him from below, and yet for the first time in a while, it really meant that: Cloudjumper was acting like he was higher than him. He looks at those dark eyes and saw determination. “ ** _No abandon Valka._** ” 

It was a statement; the older one didn’t ask permission. He was only saying a thing so true like the sky was blue and fish were delicious. However, this didn’t make sense to the Night Fury. 

“ ** _No no you move you go with us._** ” The Stormcutter was part of the flock, period. Nobody was left behind, not especially from a desire as a reason; why he couldn’t just move with them like the others wanted to do? 

“ ** _No._** ” 

This was making him impatient; he growled “ ** _You part of us you move._** ” 

“ ** _Part of Valka._** ” Instead of losing his temper, the other one appeared to be on wiser, like he was an adult dealing with a hatchling. “ ** _No move away from Her_** ” 

“ ** _You obey Toothless alpha._** ” 

“ ** _You not Cloudjumper alpha._** ” For some reason, that statement alone made the other lower a little, almost menacing. “ ** _You hatchling settle for mate, abandon us here and then let us to go into cage._** ” The growl resonated between them, like a storm that was starting inside the stormcutter, who was clearly not joking. “ ** _Alpha protects all of us, you only protect your own, no Cloudjumper Alpha._** ”

“ ** _FOOL._** ” His mate intrudes, taking big steps to go beside the black dragon. “ ** _You obey you go._** ”

“ ** _No_** ,” he repeated, and then turned around like this conversation was somehow over for him; before they could respond, the older one was beside Hiccup’s mother. “ ** _No Cloudjumper without Valka._** ”

“Cloudjumper? What are you doing?” the woman said, obviously confused by how the dragon just sat there, and starting nuzzling her. It was a reassuring gesture, a lower purr without human words that make her disconcert for one reason: none of that meant leaving.

Toothless was close to illuminating his mouth; maybe a shot would bring some sense of who was the leader, when something else shocked him to the point of silence.

“ ** _Stormfly not go._** ”

No, that was–. Hiccup expended a lot of time with with Stormfly’s human, so naturally they were closer, not mate-close but close nonetheless. He expected loyalty from her, understanding and trust, not backstabbing like this.

“ ** _Stormfly!_** ” he cried, not believing what he was hearing.

“ ** _Stormfly is with Berk_** _,_ ” she chirped almost with shame, not looking at him, but not stopping her anyway. “ ** _Berk home, Astrid home, Stormfly not Stormfly without them._** ” After that, she lowered herself while nuzzling the saddle, almost trying to put it on her back.

“Girl, what are you doing?” Astrid asked, not understanding why she would want that thing, especially after looking more comfortable without it. Some things were better than comfort. 

That made him shut his mouth. 

Dragons had some traditions, not as complex and odd as those of humans but traditions nonetheless, one of them was part of every social dragon out there: the flock is part of you, you are you this day for the ones who were beside you, and without them you would be incomplete or lost. You could be another you in another flock, someone completely different, and then decide if you were enough you to be happy with it.

Soon, he listened to what others thought about it.   

“ ** _No_** _._ ” 

“ ** _No_** _._ ” 

“ ** _No_** _._ ” 

That was the only thing he was hearing, looking at the front and seeing all the different dragons, the ones he grew up with for so many moons, the ones who shared a deep bond with the Berkians. All of them were suddenly seating, nuzzling a human or trying to put a saddle, all saying what thing: not going anywhere.

“Hey bud, what is going on?” Hiccup was suddenly at his side, being so natural there that he didn’t notice when he moved. The man wasn’t understanding what was going on, even if he suspected and yet, it wasn’t that, right?

Dragons rarely defied an alpha. Only things that matter for them more than life would do, since opposing the alpha often meant death. But in this volume? And against Toothless? That didn’t seem quite right, or so the Haddock thought.

The night fury had the full picture, and it was making him doubt the idea of flocks that was with well, dragons. Creatures outside them like birds, yaks, or whatever was around, were completely replaceable since they weren’t part of the flock. Humans were close to them, more than birds who just pass beside you; but parts of them? Like that? It was–

“ ** _Enough_** _._ ” His mate complained, moving to the crag and flying close by. “ ** _Smart dragons will go first, you check behind for protection._** ”

Apparently she decided to lead the migration of the creatures she considered were the intelligent ones. He loved her, however, she would never understand what any of them saw in those mammals; she never tried anyways.

Without too many words, the ones who decided to go started flying, going behind the light fury. Not all of them moved. In fact, the ones who had a human companion stayed in their place, like this was not with them.

They were not going. They decided it was better to be without their alpha that without their platonic mates.

Toothless stood there, so out of place, too tired and sad to try to change their minds. He looked at the man that once was his whole world, and then took off beside his new flock. Despite that, his thoughts didn’t leave the shore. 

Cloudjumper said he was part of Valka. If Berk wasn’t there, if the other dragons weren’t there, if his Hiccup wasn’t there… was he still the Toothless he was so proud to be?

Even after landing in the nest he and his mate shared... he didn’t have a clue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> YES, I'M BACK BABY...except is a new fandom, and with this.  
> Since I doubt anybody knows, I had been with issues about writing, a really bad writings block; somehow I get into this fandom and wrote this out of spite because I hate the third movie with all my heart.  
> If there is any tag for the salt, I will put it here.  
> Some people wanted me to edit this with a happy ending, but eh, it wasn't part of the original idea, maybe one day. 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
